Respect
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander is tired of the way people treat him and decides to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Respect

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, A/W

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander is tired of the way people treat him and decides to do something about it.

Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5 No Dawn

Plot Bunny by: Lady Q: BTVS AU: Xander has finally had it. He is tired of the way people keep treating him, tired of the way his friends treat him and most of all he is tired of falling in love with people who can ever love him back or are in love with other people. It is time for him to take control of his life and he is going to do it now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part One

"I think patrol is in order now," Giles said as he looked up at the others.

"Great!" Xander said excitedly; he was tired of sitting around just staring at a book that he couldn't read.

Buffy looked up, "I think we can handle it without you tonight Xan."

"But isn't three better than two?" Xander asked; he was tired of being told he wasn't needed.

"Spike will be helping Buffy patrol tonight," Giles informed Xander.

Spike who was laying on the couch watching the television sat up and glared, "The hell I am. Let the bint do her own job."

"If you continue to want us to supply you with blood, you'll be expected to earn it," Giles stated leaving no room for Spike to argue. "You either help us or try and provide for yourself."

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed and stood up. "Fine; but I'm only doing it for the blood. I couldn't give a piss about the happy meals on legs."

Willow stood and put her laptop away, "Come on, Spike, think of all the demons you'll get to pummel!" She said trying to get him to look on the bright side. "Xan you want us to walk you home?"

Xander couldn't help but flinch that did wonders for his ego right there, "Nah I think I can manage on my own."

"You sure? I don't want anything to happen to you." Buffy said as she fiddled with a stake.

"I'm sure you guys just go out and stake all the vampires you can. Excluding present vampires of course," Xander added quickly.

Spike gave him a two finger salute assuming Xander was being sarcastic as usual.

Willow gave Xander a peck on the cheek, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll phone you after my shift," Xander replied.

"How is your job at Double Meat Palace?" Giles asked only semi-interested, his eyes on a book.

Xander shrugged, "It's a job. I'm hoping for something better though."

"Yeah, right," Spike snorted having to add his two cents. "You think anyone wants someone who doesn't have a college degree this day and age? You're lucky you have a job at all."

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy ordered as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of Giles' apartment.

Willow gave a little wave and jogged after them.

"You sure you don't need any help, G-man?" Xander asked hoping he would say yes just to feel needed.

"No. thank you. I'm just going to catalogue my books and head off to bed." Giles dismissed him. "Go on home, Xander, get some rest. And please do not call me that."

Feeling dejected Xander left heading for home.

The walk home was uneventful; he was able to get home without a scratch. Ignoring his parents, he went down into his basement apartment feeling sorry for himself. He spotted a photo of himself, Buffy and Willow in their Halloween costumes the year they were turned into them. Xander admitted he missed being the soldier; he was confident and in charge and no one thought he was a loser. All he wanted was for his friends to treat him with respect. He was also tired of wanting people who he couldn't have which was going off topic a bit but they were the two biggest problems in his life right now.

"Why can't I be like that now?" Xander said to himself, as he continued to look at the picture. His eyes widened, "Hey, why can't I be like that? It can't be that hard to change from being a Zeppo, right?" He grabbed a piece of paper deciding what he should change about himself.

Get better job

Get out of the basement and into a nice apartment

Get rid of old clothes and go for a more sexier look

Let the Scoobies know that I'm an important part of the team

Get Spike

"Alright, let's check the wanted ads, there has to be something better than flipping burgers out there." Xander scanned the wanted ads taking his time going over every single one not wanting to miss any. "Construction, never really considered that before. I could do that! I'm fit from all the Scooby snack runs and I've had to do the heavy lifting of all those musty old books Giles has."

Xander circled the ad and decided to phone the company the following day and hope for an interview. He already had a set of tools, okay so they were his dad's but he doubted that he even remembered he owned it. Happy with his plan Xander decided to treat himself with a Star Trek movie.

Xander would never admit it but he was giddy. He went in for the construction job and got it! The pay was way better that he originally thought it was going to be. If things went according to plan, he'd be able to move it to a nice apartment by next month. He burst into Giles' apartment startling everyone including Angel. Why was Angel there? "Guess what!" He decided to ask later about Angel being there, probably to see Willow anyways, right now though he had good news to share.

"Good, Xander, you're here," Giles said coming out of the kitchen. "Would you mind going to the book store on fifth to pick up some books I ordered?"

"Oh and while you're doing that you can pick us up some dinner," Buffy added from one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm starving!"

Xander looked at each other his friends before speaking, "No."

"Why not?" Willow asked as she turned away from Angel who she was snuggling with.

"Because I am not your errand boy," Xander answered trying to keep his anger under control. "I am tired of all of you treating me like one. I am a part of this team, I've helped fight vampires and demons and even a group of zombies! If it wasn't for me, Giles, you'd be back in England with those stuffy watchers and no slayer. I think I've earned the right to have some sort of respect from you."

Buffy looked confused, "We all helped with the zombies, Xander." Buffy would never forget her home coming party.

"Not those ones. You all were too busy making sure some demons wouldn't open the hell mouth and surprise, surprise you didn't need me than either. But news flash people, if it hadn't been for me and I think Oz you'd all be splattered on the school walls instead of the major." Xander shot them all dirty looks. "Well guess what, I am done being your butt monkey. If you don't want to have me as an equal in this gang then I'm done," He turned to leave his good mood forgotten.

Willow chased after him, "Xander, where are you going?"

"I need to get away. Just go back to Angel and think about what I said." He looked down at her. "I'm not the same loser I was in high school, Wills."

"You were never a loser, Xan," Willow quickly disagreed.

Xander shook his head, "Than maybe you should stop treating me like one." With that, he walked away leaving Willow standing alone on Giles's porch.

Part Two

The next night Xander all but dragged himself into the basement. He hadn't known what to expect working in construction but he didn't realize just how tired he would be. Besides being tired though, he was feeling pretty good. He managed not to mess up which surprised him a little bit. Now all he wanted was a hot shower to prevent he muscles from ceasing up on him the next morning.

"You don't smell like artificial cheese," Spike said from his spot on the pull out couch.

"Eep!" Xander ended up dropping his tool belt on his left foot causing him to hop on one foot. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike lit up a cigarette, "I was surprised by your little outburst last night."

"Along with everyone else," Xander replied bending over to pick up the tool belt. "Like I told Willow last night, I'm not the same loser I was in high school."

"So I've noticed," Spike said and walked up to Xander looking him up and down. "You're not a boy anymore, are you, pet?"

Xander couldn't help the blush that spread over his face, "No."

"I may have to remember that." Spike tilted his head up and blew smoke into the air before slipping out leaving Xander speechless.

"Maybe it won't be so hard to get Spike as I thought it would be," Xander said to himself after a few minutes. A smile crossed over his face at the thought that maybe he'd have Spike before he originally planned.

Xander ignored his friends for the rest of the week concentrating on work. He spent what little money he had from his previous jobs and decided to start on his new wardrobe. Gone were most of the Hawaiian shirts and replaced with darker colored t-shirts and button ups. He also tossed most of his baggier jeans for more tight fitting ones. Xander knew he had a nice looking butt and decided it was time to show it off a bit.

So now here he was knocking on Giles' door. He decided if he wanted respect from the older man he should start showing a bit more himself. The door opened and Xander saw Giles' eyes widen a bit. If it was from Xander's action or new clothes, he'd never know.

"Xander?" Giles had to ask. This was not the boy he'd known for four years. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Xander had been turned.

"Hi, Giles," Xander smiled and walked in, he didn't notice the relieved look that past Giles's face. "What's the what? Any new baddies in need of a butt kicking?"

Buffy looked up when Xander walked through the door, "Hey Xan. I tried getting a hold of you the past few days."

"I've been busy with work," Xander replied walking into the kitchen for a soda.

"I thought you were just working part time?" Willow asked from where she was seated with Angel beside her. Why was he here again?

"I got a new job," Xander informed them. "Why are you here, Deadboy?"

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Things are slow in L.A right now so I thought I'd come for a visit. Plus it doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands around."

"Why didn't you tell us you got a new job, Xan?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"I tried the last time I was here but you all decided that you wanted me to play gopher," Xander stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Giles had the decency to look guilty, "I apologize for that, Xander. I didn't realize how our actions were affecting you."

"Yeah, Xan, we didn't think we were treating you so badly." Willow apologized looking guiltier than anyone else.

"They're right," Buffy added. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know you do, Buff, but I am more than capable of helping than you all give me credit for." Xander explained to them all. "I'm stronger than you all think I am."

Angel decided to speak up, "He's right. He stood up to Angelus when most people would have ran or begged for their lives. Hell, he actually made Angelus back down."

Giles looked intrigued; he'd have to talk to Xander about that later as well the zombies he spoke about earlier. "Well, you all should get ready for patrol."

"Is Spike coming?" Xander asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Don't know he hasn't been around in a few days. Maybe he's finally left town." Buffy asked looking hopeful.

"Xander, you didn't tell us about your new job." Willow said as she grabbed a stake and water gun. "And what's with the new clothes?"

Xander blushed, as both Buffy and Willow looked him over. "I got a job in construction and I figured that I should dress a little more like an adult."

"Well I have to say, Xan, you are looking good," Buffy told him with a smile.

"Thanks," Xander replied with his own smile. He grabbed a stake and followed the others out into the night.

Xander was tackled to the ground a pretty female vampire hovered over him. He head butted her making her roll off of him. "Ow! Note to self, don't do that again!" When he rolled over to stand, he saw Spike staking his vampire. "Oh hey, thanks."

Spike shrugged, and gave Xander a hand up. "You almost had her."

"I would have had her if you weren't a buttinski," Xander complained. How was he supposed to get Spike's attention if he looked like a complete joke?

"Needed to get my kill in for the night, whelp," Spike glowered and turned around sauntering away from Xander.

Xander jogged after Spike ignoring the fact that he just left his friends, "Wait up!"

"What the hell do you want?" Spike growled at Xander.

"I'm sorry," Xander apologized. "It's just I just got the guys to understand that I can take care of myself and having you save me doesn't make that true."

Spike didn't say anything and just continued to walk making Xander continue to jog to be able to keep up.

"Would you accept my apology if I bought you a beer at the Bronze?" Xander asked having Spike mad at him was not in his plans.

"And Onion Blossoms," Spike added looking at Xander from the corner of his eye.

Xander did a calculation in his head, "How about a beer and when I get my next check I'll buy you your onion blossoms?"

Spike thought it over before nodding, "And a game of pool."

"And a game of pool," Xander agreed hiding his smile. Guaranteed second date… secret second date.

The walk to the Bronze was quiet, Spike chain smoked as Xander tried to think of something to say. When they got to the club Spike bee lined it for bar leaving Xander to find them a table. When he realized he didn't give Spike any money he reached for his wallet only to find it missing, "Bastard."

When Spike came back, he tossed the wallet to Xander raising his glass in salute before drinking.

"Gee, thanks for ordering me something," Xander said sarcastically before waving a waitress over and ordering coke.

"What's with the new getup?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't help but noticed how much better looking Xander was without those horrible bright colored shirts.

Xander shrugged trying to play it cool, "Time for a change I guess. New job, new look."

"The whelp is finally growing up," Spike answered sounding impressed.

"I'm not a whelp anymore." Xander glowered at Spike. "I've got a decent job and I'm going be moving out of the basement of doom soon. It's the next thing to cross of my list."

"Your list?" Spike asked with some confusion.

Xander coughed as he took a sip of his drink, "Nothing."

Part Three

As soon as Xander got his first paycheck two weeks later he was off looking for he own place. Giles had agreed to say Xander had lived with him, still feeling bad for how he had treated him. Xander had no doubt that his parents would not help his case.

So now Xander and the girls were looking at cheap apartments. He didn't need anything big since it was just him but he wanted to make sure it was big enough in case Spike moved in one day. He knew he was jumping the gun but living on the hell mouth he learned to prepare.

"Xander, this one is great!" Willow said as she bounced in place excitedly.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed wandering from room to room. "There's a real bedroom! You can actually have a bed."

Xander laughed before speaking, "I'll have to keep the pull out a little bit longer and furniture will be slow coming." He took note that there were big windows in the living room. He'd have to invest in some thick curtains.

"Well, Mr. Harris, what do you think of the place?" The owner whose name Xander already forgot asked.

"I think it's amazing," Xander replied honestly. "I'm afraid to ask how much though."

The owner smiled at Xander before flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Don't worry, Mr. Harris, I know you have a budget. It's five-fifty a month."

Xander bit his lip thinking about it. He really did like the place and he was making plenty of money to be able to afford the place and live comfortable. After the quick estimate, he decided to just go for. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful!" The owner replied excitedly. "Why don't we let your friends go on about their day while we fill out the paper work?"

Xander turned his attention to his friends who were grinning at him, knowing he was being hit on. "We'll talk to you later, Xan." Willow said before dragging Buffy out.

"Thank you so much, Mrs…" Xander took a quick look at the paper work finding her last name, "Anderson."

"Please call me Julia and it's actually Ms." Julia informed him with a smile.

Xander smiled, "Julia. Hopefully this doesn't affect me moving in but I should let you know I'm gay." He embellished a bit. Xander he guessed was more bisexual than gay but Ms. Anderson didn't need to know that.

Julia frowned before sighing, "All the good looking ones are." She handed him a pen, "I guess I'll just have to ogle from a far."

Xander barked out a laugh, "So where do I sign?"

The next weekend Xander was all packed up from the basement of his parents place ready to head out on his own. Mrs. Summer's was kind enough to let him borrow her car as long as he assured her that Buffy would not be driving, which earned her a glare from her daughter.

"You really don't have a lot of stuff," Buffy commented as she grabbed another box. "It looked so crowded in here."

"Small room," Xander replied has he handed Willow a small box. "My new place is gonna look huge since there is no furniture."

"About that," Buffy started. "Mom has an old couch in the basement. It's kind of ancient but it's yours if you want it."

Xander smiled, "I'd love it. I don't even care if it has huge ugly flowers on it."

"It might even match your barcalouger," Willow added looking at the ugly chair.

"Don't go insulting my chair," Xander scolded his oldest friend. "I have fond memories from it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "What like tying up Spike?"

"I um…" Xander was sure he was sweating. 'Yeah, that was fun. It annoyed him like you wouldn't believe."

"Uh huh," Willow said like she knew something but didn't comment any further. "Let's get you out of here." She said and led her friends out of the basement.

Xander sighed in relief after the girls left his placing after helping him move. They ordered a pizza after all the boxes were settled in Xander's new living room. They'd gone over to Mrs. Summer's place and picked up the old couch. It was an ugly orange color; it almost looked like it was a lost relative of his barcalouger.

He laid on the couch wrinkling up his nose. He'd have to remember to pick up something that would take care of the musty old smell. Besides for that Xander was happy. He had his own place, no more listening to his parents get into drunken arguments and no more paying outrageous rent for staying in the dank basement.

Xander dug into his pocket, pulling out the piece of paper that held his list. Grabbing a marker he crossed off 'Get out of the basement and into a nice apartment'. "Four down one to go." He said smiling to himself.

The following night Xander decided to hold off on unpacking and headed over to Spike's crypt. He had some extra cash so he could take Spike out for that beer and those onion blossom things. 'Operation date' was now in progress.

"Hey, Spike!" Xander called out as knocked on the door and opened it. "You awake?"

Spike crawled up from the downstairs his hair in disarray, he wore only tight black jeans and Xander had to make sure he wasn't drooling. "What is it a new demon?" Spike asked as he made his way over to his cooler for a bag of pig's blood.

"Nope no work for us," Xander replied happily. "I figured since there isn't any demon activity right now. Knock on wood, that we could go to the Bronze for that beer and blossoms that I owe you."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "You want to spend your Saturday night with me?"

"Why not? The girls are doing girly things and Giles is going Giles-y things." Xander shrugged trying to look innocent. "Come on, I can't go to the Bronze alone; I'll look like a loser."

"You are a loser," Spike replied offhandedly. He looked up when Xander didn't throw back an insult. Shock ran through him when he saw that Xander was upset. Spike walked over to Xander place a hand on the back of Xander's neck giving it a soft squeeze. "You know I don't mean it. I'm an ass, you know that, yeah?"

Xander flushed as Spike massaged his neck. "Just off my game I guess. I spent all of last night moving out of the basement of doom."

"About time you got out of there," Spike commented with a soft smile. He tried not to think about why he seemed to care that he apparently hurt Xander's feelings.

"So, Bronze?" Xander asked hopefully.

Spike shrugged, he had nothing better to do. He figured after a beer he could go out for a bit of violence. "Sure, pet."

"Great!" Xander did a little bounce and followed Spike out of the crypt.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Respect

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X, A/W

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander is tired of the way people treat him and decides to do something about it.

Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5 No Dawn

Plot Bunny by: Lady Q: BTVS AU: Xander has finally had it. He is tired of the way people keep treating him, tired of the way his friends treat him and most of all he is tired of falling in love with people who can ever love him back or are in love with other people. It is time for him to take control of his life and he is going to do it now.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Part Four

This time Xander went to get the drinks and appetizers while Spike went and found them a table. Xander hummed happily as he carried the beers through the crowds looking for the bleach blonde hair. When he didn't spot Spike at any of the tables he found a vacant one himself making himself comfortable and sipped on his own beer.

Half an hour later Xander still sat alone and drinking Spike's warming beer. The club became more crowded and the local band playing loudly in the back round.

"Xander, what are you doing here?" Willow asked as she and Buffy made their way through the crowd of people.

"I just came for a beer," He said holding up the bottle. "What about you two? I thought you were doing the girly thing tonight?"

Buffy plopped herself down in one of the chairs and took some of the cooling nachos from the plate. "We got bored."

"Hey, isn't that Spike?" Willow asked from her seat as she looked at the dance floor. "He's really close to that girl." Her head tilted as she watched the couple dance.

"Where?" Xander demanded as his eyes followed where Willow was looking. She wasn't wrong; Spike was up close and very personal with some girl that looked like she was barely out of high school. He stood up and stormed over to the dance floor ignoring his friends' questions.

Spike was just about to lean in to start trailing kisses on the young girls' neck; he was yanked away and was twisted to stare at an angry Xander. "Bloody hell, what the hell do you think you're doing, whelp?"

"I think the real question is what the hell do you think you're doing," Xander eyes were narrowed.

"Just having a bit of a chat with girl," Spike answered nonchalant.

The girl in question could feel the anger boiling from Xander and decided it would be best if she backed away and forget about the blonde. He may be hot but she wasn't about to get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel.

Noticing the attention that was focused on both him and Spike, Xander dragged Spike off the dance floor into a more secluded area.

"What the hell is your problem?" Spike growled at Xander. He may not have his bite but that didn't mean he was going to let Xander push him around.

"I invited you here for a beer. That means that you are supposed to be spending time with me not some floozy." Xander growled right back.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Floozy?"

"Don't go changing the topic, buddy," Xander ordered and poked Spike's chest.

"Didn't think it was that big of deal, pet," Spike said looking at Xander.

"If I wanted to spend the night alone I wouldn't have asked you here, would I?" Xander shot back.

Spike looked Xander over, just noticing that he was wearing tight blue jeans and nice navy blue button down shirt. "You're awfully dressed up for just going for a beer with a mate." He sniffed and also realised that Xander was wearing cologne. When Xander first showed up at his door, he wasn't wide enough awake to be observant. "And cologne."

Xander blushed, "I just thought it would be a good idea to look nice… you know if case someone took an interest in me."

"Is there someone special you were hoping would take an interest in you?" Spike questioned curiously, as he stepped closer.

"L-like who?" Xander asked nervously. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he wanted Spike to know he was interested, right? That was the whole point of going to the Bronze.

"Like a certain sexy, blonde vampire," Spike replied running a hand down Xander's arm making him shiver.

"Harmony isn't really my type," Xander indicated with a small smirk on his face. If he wanted his plan to work, he had to step up and follow through.

Spike barked out a laugh, "I didn't think she was. I think you learned your lesson dating the cheerleader." He tilted his head looking fondly at Xander. "You gonna tell me the truth, pet?"

"Okay, so I may have a tiny crush on you." Xander admitted trying to sound like it wasn't anything. He had to play it cool. "No big deal."

"It's no big deal though you've got this whole new look going on." Spike enquired with disbelief. He frowned, trying to remember something Xander had said weeks ago. "This have something to do with that mention of a list? The one you said was 'nothing'?"

"The new look has nothing to do with you. Neither does the sudden back bone I grew recently. I was tired of being what everyone expected me to be." Xander explained with slight blush that Spike remembered his slip up. "Yeah, I have taken care of everything on the list but one."

Spike understood; he'd watched as the other white hats treated Xander like he was still the same kid in high school. He'd been downright proud when Xander finally stood up for himself to his friends. He went back to the original conversation, "And what is that pet? Something to do with that little crush you have on me?"

"Well… yeah," Xander said looking bashful. "I was just working my way up to it. Just you know, testing the water."

Spike clued into what was going on, "You figured you'd make this a secret date?" Xander nodded but didn't reply. "You were a little too subtle pet," Spike told him. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted my hot, sexy body?"

"I didn't know if you were actually interested." Xander answered back. "And you do have a hot body." Xander threw caution to the wind and placed a hand on Spike's chest, his fingers stroking one of his nipples.

Spike shuddered, the warmth of Xander's hand seeped through his shirt.

Xander smiled at the reaction he had gotten. "So if I was to ask you out, you'd say yes?"

"You'd have to ask to find out now, won't you?" Spike responded trying to keep some of his big bad personality up. It wasn't completely working though, Xander's heat was too much for him to resist.

Xander weighed his options. Either Spike was playing him and when he asked he'd be shot down and look like a complete idiot or Spike would say yes and he'd be a very happy Scooby. "Would you be interested in going out with a Scooby?" Xander asked, straightening up making himself prepared for any possible rejection or games Spike might decide to play. He tried to believe that he was right about that night Spike was in his basement.

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid," Spike notified Xander. "That means no bowling and no stupid fairs. The only point to go to a fair for vampires is for snacking, and since I can't do that anymore I don't want to be taunted by all the happy meals got it?"

"We can do anything you want to do," Xander offered Spike with a smile. He stroked his hand over Spike's chest again earning him another shudder.

"What are you guys doing?" Willow asked as she and Buffy came up to them. They thought they should following both of them after Xander dragged Spike off the dance floor.

Xander looked between Spike and his friends trying to decide if he should tell them. He wasn't the same insecure boy he was in high school. He had nothing to be ashamed of. "Me and Spike are going to go on a date."

Buffy looked between Xander to Spike back to Xander, "What?"

"Spike and me are going to go on a date," Xander repeated for her.

"With each other?" Buffy asked with pure confusion.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Got a problem with that slayer?"

"Um…" Buffy continued to look at Xander. "You're gay?"

"Kinda," Xander said with a smile. "The only guy I am remotely interested in is Spike though."

Willow looked at her oldest friend and saw how happy he was. She knew something had been going on with him. "So what do you have planned for your big date?"

Part Five

Xander looked around uncomfortably as he walked into Willy's bar with Spike. He probably should have set some ground rules with the place of their date. Being in a room full of demons was not his ideal first date but he wasn't about to suggest going somewhere else and chance Spike calling the whole thing off.

"So you play poker here ever Thursday?" Xander asked as he followed Spike into the backroom.

"Only when I've got the kittens," Spike told him.

Xander saw three other demons sitting around an old semi unstable poker table. Spike pulled a chair up beside his for Xander. "Clem," Spike nodded to the demon. "This here is Xander."

"Pleased to meet you Xander," Clem replied and shook Xander's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Xander answered with a smile and sat down. He set the basket that he was carrying down on his lap, feeling the creatures trying to scratch their way out.

A demon that had three horns on his forehead looked Xander over, "You brought us a snack, vampire." He brought his hand out to grab on to Xander.

Spike hand shot out and grabbed the demon's wrist bending it backwards, "The boy's with me. The only demon that gets to touch him is me, understand, mate?" He snarled and bent the demon's wrist back further hearing bones begin to crack.

The demon hissed in pain and nodded in agreement, "I won't touch your human pet."

"Hey! I'm not his pet… I don't exactly know what I am, but a pet I am definitely not," Xander threw a glare at the demon.

"He didn't mean anything by it, luv," Spike assured Xander. "Did you?"

"N-no," The demon stuttered out. It turned to Xander, "My apologies."

Spike look satisfied and released the demon, "Are we ready for some poker than?"

Xander's complete attention was on Spike. The vampire had won more than half the pots during the night, he could bluff better than Xander ever could. Xander now held a box full of kittens that were all crawling over themselves to get his attention. Absent-mindedly he patted one on the head as Spike went all in.

"Show 'em. boys," Spike told them looking pretty smug at this point.

"I have 2 pair," The one demon that tried having Xander as a snack said and laid its cards down. "Threes and eights."

Clem threw his cards down and reached for the Cheesy Puffs, "I had nothing."

The other demon that sat at the table folded early on in the round, "What did you have, vampire?"

Spike's grin widened and laid his cards down face up, "Four aces." The demons groaned as Spike plopped the rest of the kittens in with their friends. "You want to head out, Xan?"

"If you're done," Xander replied not wanting Spike to feel obligated to leave his game. He wasn't having the greatest time but he wasn't about to complain.

"We're done, so gents who are willing to take these off of me?"

Clem stood pulling out a battered wallet, "How many you got?"

Spike did a quick count, "17."

"I've got two hundred bucks," Clem told Spike. "How many can I get?"

Spike swiped up a pure black kitten with piercing green eyes. "I'm in a good mood. You can have all of them but this one for the two hundred."

"Wow, man, really?" Clem asked excitedly. He was handed the basket and Spike snatched the money from his friend's hand. "This is so great!"

"Enjoy them," Spike said with a chuckle. Clem wasn't usually the type of demon Spike would hang out with but he was like one of those puppies that were just so eager to please. He had no doubt if he would have just asked for the cash Clem would have handed it over without question. For the longest time Clem was the only demon that would even acknowledge him and Spike felt loyalty for that. That being the case though there's no way he'd turn down cash. "See you next week."

Xander and Spike walked out of the bar, the kitten curled in Spike's hands. "Why did you give all but one of the kittens away? How are you gonna be able to play next week with just one?"

Spike handed the black fur ball to Xander, "I don't have any kittens."

"What?" Xander looked from his hands to Spike. "I don't get it. What about poker next week?"

"I'll just break into the pet shop next Wednesday," Spike told Xander as they walked through Sunnydale.

"Okay, that makes sense," Xander stated still bewildered. "What doesn't make sense is why I am holding a kitten."

Spike shrugged, "You've been bored out of your bloody skull for the last three hours but didn't complain once. Figured you'd like a pet. Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Wow… a pet on a first date." Xander stated in awe. "That's huge, you know?"

"Is it now?" Spike asked. He knew Xander had always wanted a pet but living in the dank basement really wasn't a place for one.

Xander nuzzled the kitten against his cheek, enjoying the feel of the soft fur. "I love him. What should I name him?"

"Midnight." Spike suggested going for a classic.

"That's boring!" Xander complained. "Come on, Spike, you're more original than that!"

The rest of the way home Spike tried to think of a name for the kitten. For some reason Xander wanted him to name it. "What about Nudd?"

"Nudd? Is that even a word?" Xander asked, never hearing it before.

"Course it is, git," Spike shook his head. Public school really was a waste. "It's meaning is 'a knight.'

Xander grinned and brought the black kitten up close to his face staring into the green eyes. "A knight huh?"

"That's what it means," Spike confirmed.

"I like it," Xander declared and smiled at Spike. "I knew you'd pick a good name!"

Spike couldn't help but smile back. It felt good that Xander had faith in him for such a small thing. "Glad I could help."

They made their way to Xander's front door, the kitten tucked away in his jacket in case pets weren't allowed. "So I'm about to go all girly on you."

"Shouldn't say stuff like that on the hell mouth, luv, might end up happening." Spike informed Xander. He liked the boy; he didn't want to have him losing his manly bits.

Xander looked fearfully for a moment before continuing, "On a scale of one to ten how was the date?"

"It wasn't much of a date," Spike said and continued in a hurry from the hurt expression on Xander's face. "A date usually consists of only two people right? Poker doesn't really count as a date."

"Then why did you ask me to go to the game?" Xander asked with confusion.

"Wanted to spend time with you but I wanted to play a little poker." Spike confessed looking chagrined.

Xander grinned, he was about to open his mouth and as if he could have a good night kiss but that would have been something he'd do before. Now he was confident Xander. Carefully making sure not to flatten Nudd, Xander used his free hand and drew Spike in close.

Spike watched as Xander snaked his hand around his neck and gave a small tug making Spike lean in closer. "Pet?"

"Shh," Xander smiled at Spike before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Erm…" Spike blinked owlishly at Xander clearly stunned. "What was that for, pet?"

Xander looked amused before saying, "Cause I like you, you doofus."

"Oh…" Spike obviously surprised of the answer. He thought Xander would have been pissed about him screwing up their date. "You gonna invite me in then?" He asked and leered at Xander.

"I'll make you a deal, Spike," Xander offered. "You take me on a real date, dinner, and a movie whatever as long as it is just you and me and I'll invite you in after."

A smirk played over Spike's face, "in for coffee or something more?"

"I was thinking along of something more." Xander confirmed with his own smirk. "We can have coffee the next morning if you'd like."

"Gonna make me breakfast then?" Spike asked with amusement. He had to admit he was enjoying playful Xander.

"You let me know when you want to go out on our date and I'll make sure to have the fridge packed with plasma," Xander promised. He kissed Spike again. "And you'll need all the energy you can get."

Spike's eyes widened as he watched Xander unlock his door and entered his apartment. He tried to follow but the barrier prevented it. "Xan, let me in."

Xander chuckled as he set Nudd down, "Sorry, Spike. Date first, nookie later."

"Bloody tease," Spike growled. "Xanpet?"

"Yes, Spikey?" Xander asked looking like he was having way to must fun with this.

Spike glowered but continued, "Would you like to go out with me on a date tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to, Spike!" Xander accepted with a grin. "I'll stop off at the butchers' tomorrow afternoon for you."

"If you're not going to invite me in can I at least have one more kiss?" Spike asked pouting.

Xander stepped back through the barrier, "How can I say no to that?"

"How can you say no to sex?" Spike shot back and pulled Xander flat against him kissing him thoroughly.

Xander moaned and ran his hands over Spike's body before pulling back. "If I gave it up on the first night you wouldn't respect me in the morning," He teased.

"I respect you, Xan," Spike nudged his forehead against Xander's shoulder. "I'd respect you more if you'd invite me in right now though."

"Patience is a virtue, baby," Xander purred and stepped back. "How about you pick up some Thai food and a movie and we can spend the night in tomorrow night?"

Spike nipped at Xander's lower lip, "You can count on it." He stepped back reluctant to let Xander go. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Don't forget we'll have some company," Xander reminded him and looked down at his feet to see Nudd staring up at him.

"We can lock him in the bathroom for the night," Spike replied with a smirk which earned him a hiss from Nudd.

"We want him to like you remember?" Xander raised an eyebrow at Spike. "We'll just have to make sure he's got plenty of food while we are in the bedroom."

Spike looked at the kitten once more realizing that maybe it was a mistake to keep the beast around, "Alright, Xan."

"Great! I'll see you after sunset than," Xander bent down to retrieve Nudd. "I'll make sure I put up my blackout curtains."

"Blackout curtains eh?" Spike looked impressed, "You been planning this long, pet?"

Xander's face held a rosy tint to it, "More like wishful thinking."

"Looks like wishful thinking worked for you," Spike commented. "You sure I can't come in now?"

"No…" Xander falter a little bit. "Tomorrow and if you keep misbehaving, I'm going to change the rules and say you have to wait for the second date."

Spike looked on in horror slowing walking backwards. "That's just evil!"

"I've learned from the best," Xander teased. "Good night, Spike!" When Spike was finally out of sight, Xander closed the door behind him. "Well, Nudd, looks like the Xan-Man is going to be getting some!"

Part Six

Spike stood outside Xander's apartment, he couldn't believe how tense he was. It was only Xander Harris so why did he feel the need to run away? He shook himself when he heard Nudd meowing on the other side of the door.

Xander opened the door a smile on his face, "What are you doing hanging out here?"

"I'm not; I just got here," Spike held up the bags. "I got everything."

"Great," Xander continued to smile. "Why don't you come in?" Xander took the bags from Spike.

Spike smirked bringing back his big bad persona, "Thought you'd never ask, pet." He followed Xander in. Nudd was clawing at his pant leg; he bent down and picked him up. "How's Nudd doing? Not too big of pain is he?"

"Nope in fact he's a big baby." Xander told him with a laugh. "After you left last night and I went to bed, he whined until I let him up on the bed and slept on my shoulder all night."

"We'll just have to toughen the little bugger up," Spike decided as he looked the kitten over. "Knights aren't cuddlers." He followed Xander into the kitchen.

Xander dished out the food before grabbing a bag of pigs' blood from the fridge and tossing it into the microwave. "Toughen him up a bit but I enjoy a good cuddling."

Setting Nudd down on the floor Spike walked up to Xander and wrapped his arms around him. "I happen to be a very good cuddler, luv."

"Really?" Xander sounded interested and played with the hair on the nape of Spike's neck. "Will there be cuddling tonight?"

"We'll see how the evening goes," Spike replied and wiggled his eyebrows.

Grabbing the warm bag of blood from the microwave and pouring it into a mug before passing it to Spike. "We should get this date rolling than."

Half way through Dawn of the Dead Spike subtly extracted Nudd from his lap and set him on the arm of the couch before sliding over into Xander's personal space. "Xan?"

"Mmm hmm." Xander replied his eyes glued to the television screen.

Spike ran a hand up Xander's knee resting it on his warm thigh. "How interested are you in the movie?"

Xander turned the movie off and turned to face Spike, "I've seen it twenty times already so I think we can move on to other parts of the evening."

"About bloody time!" Spike pounced on Xander trailing kisses over his neck.

"You lasted longer than I thought," Xander answered as he pulled Spike closer making them rub against each other.

Spike pulled on Xander's bottom lip with blunt teeth. "Was trying to be polite and wait for you to start us off. If I'd have known you'd be so engrossed in the movie and ignore me was an act, I'd have jumped you sooner."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Xander informed Spike and bucked up against him. "I was just having some fun annoying you."

"Not very nice to tease a horny vampire, Xan." Spike indicated and pulled off his t-shirt tossing it onto the floor.

Xander grinned up at him looking very cheeky, "Not nice but fun all the same." He pulled Spike back down kissing him again.

Spike closed his eyes and continued to rock against Xander. He decided that they both would get some relief before heading to the bedroom for the main event. All his senses were on Xander so when Nudd decided to jump onto Spike's back he had no idea he needed to defend himself. "Son of a bitch!" Spike cried out as Nudd's claws dug into his back.

"Shit." Xander crawled out from under Spike and was able to detach his kitten from Spike's back. "I am so sorry, Spike."

"What the hell is wrong with that beast?" Spike demanded to know placing a hand on his wounds, a small trace of blood could be scented in the air.

Nudd swiped a small paw at Spike from his position in Xander's arm. "I think he thought you were attacking me."

Spike growled at Nudd, which earned him a small hiss in return. He couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess he isn't that big of baby after all."

Xander sighed; Nudd sure did know how to ruin a moment. "I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike knew that the moment was gone. He was still up for a little roll in the hay but Xander wasn't a vampire; a little pain wasn't much foreplay for him. Spike picked up his shirt and pulled it back over his head. "It's fine, pet. I guess it just means we definitely get a second date."

"You don't have to leave," Xander offered not wanting Spike to leave, afraid that he was just being polite and would decide it was a lost cause and he wouldn't want see Xander again. "You still have to prove that you're a good cuddler. Besides we need to teach Nudd that you aren't trying to kill me." He offered with an insecure smile.

"I guess if I'm gonna be hanging around here he's going to have to get use to me touching you." Spike proclaimed, just cuddling hadn't been high on his list of things to do but it was better than going back to his draftee crypt. "Can we move into the bedroom at least?"

Xander helped Spike up and kissed him again, "You betcha. And tomorrow I'll get the girls to cat-sit for me so we can finish our date off properly." He tugged Spike's arm to follow him and Nudd into the bedroom.

"Maybe they can keep him?" Spike suggested.

"Nudd is our kitten. We are not giving him away." Xander said leaving no room for argument.

"Ours?" Spike questioned as he stripped down to black boxers and slid into bed. He watched Xander strip down as well and climb into the bed.

Nudd sat on the bottom of the mattress watching them. He waited until they got comfy before he pounced on both of them and curled into a ball.

"Yeah, ours." Xander answered and patted Nudd's head. "I'm not the one who will be able to teach him how to hunt. He needs a predator type figure after all and who better than you?"

"I guess I could do that. He'll also need to learn that when I am on top of you that doesn't mean he gets to bloody well attack me." Spike said and scratched behind Nudd's ear.

Xander kissed Spike's temple, "So as far as real first dates go, how does this rate?"

Spike smiled at Xander's action. "I say it's one of the best bloody nights I've had in a long time."

"Me, too." Xander agreed he manoeuvred his free hand so he could grasp Spike's. "Goodnight, Spike."

"Night, pet." Spike replied he couldn't believe he was actually lying in Xander's bed cuddling with him and enjoying it. He could see a future with Xander and not just based on sex. "I'm not letting you go, Xan."

Xander squeezed Spike's hand. "Good because I don't want you to let me go." He yawned loudly before laying his head on Spike's shoulder and began to snore loudly.

Smile smiled despite his eardrums ringing. He looked at the cat who decided to stretch out, "You get between me and my nummy again and I'll throw you to the bloody curb."

Nudd blinked at Spike with innocent green eyes before letting out a yawn of his own and purred himself to sleep.

Spike blinked a couple times before he realised that he lost that fight. With a sigh he closed his own eyes and decided he could have it worse than two warm knights.

The End


End file.
